Every Step of the Way
by thatoverlyobsessivefangirl
Summary: Takes place after 1x10. How Miles knows he will not be going to boarding school and the thoughts behind it. Miles and Hunter brotherly fic
**Hi guys! I'm back with another story! Well...kind of. I got this idea after I watched 1x10 of DNC and finally came around to actually writing it! Hope you enjoy! R &R please! :)**

 _You can't tell anyone._

Those four words kept repeating in my head since he said them. Hunter has a problem, something bigger than just anger. There's something wrong. And I'm the only one who knows. I can't keep this to myself.

I could tell mom. She wouldn't tell the school, and no one would ever know he caused the lockdown. She could get him the help he needs. She could help him. But will she? I hate to say it, but most of the time she doesn't believe what we tell her until a doctor backs it up. _So we get a doctor to check him out,_ I think to myself. But then I remember that Hunter needs to agree to this also. Now me, I had no choice but to get checked out. But Hunter does, and if he doesn't want to go, we can't force him. So I guess the real question is will he want to do it?

I'm supposed to leave in 2 weeks. Leave to go to boarding school, and leave my slowly deteriorating family all alone. How am I going to do that?

I lose my train of thought as I hear a knock at my bedroom door. I look over to see my brother, looking smaller than I've ever seen him before.

"Can I stay here for tonight? I can't sleep," he asks, sounding desperate.

"Yeah, come here," I say, moving over and patting the open space on my bed next to me. He lies down, and I take a look at him. He looks paler and more anxious than when I left him a couple of hours earlier. His eyes are red and puffy, and his body language screams nervous.

I didn't agree with him. When he said that I couldn't tell anyone, I didn't agree. I didn't really say anything. I hugged him tightly while he cried and only let go when I knew he had stopped. Then I left. I tried to say something, anything, but whenever I looked at him, I choked, and knew that if I said anything, I myself would start crying. And I couldn't do that in front of him, not tonight. So I just walked out and left him alone. Now I need to face him.

After a few minutes of silence, I finally speak. "Hunter, you know I can't keep this a secret."

"I know."

"I wish I could tell you I could, but I can't. I know how hard it is to admit you have a problem, trust me. But if you don;t do it now, it might be too late later. I don't want you to end up like me."

"Okay."

"And I know what it's like to feel alone. So I want you to know, you're not. I'm here."

Back to silence.

"Hunter, please say something." I turn onto my side and look at him. He's lying on his back and staring at the ceiling. After a minute, he turns to me.

"I know. Everything you said is true. And it scares me. I know you can't keep the secret. Hell, I can't even keep this a secret. I know I have a problem. And I know I can't let it get worse. And I know you're telling me now that you're here, but guess what? In a couple of weeks, you're going to boarding school, and I'll be alone. Again."

"I'm only leaving in 2 weeks, at the end of winter break. Whatever is happening here, we can fix it before." I'm trying to sound as convincing as I can, but he's not buying it. I don't even think I am.

"You of all people should know that it's not that easy." That hit hard. It's not a lie. I'm the one telling him that he can overcome his problems, whatever they may be, in just 2 weeks, while I'm still recovering from something I did over a month ago. What am I supposed to say to that? Instead of answering him, I ask a question.

"Are you asking me to stay?"

"No! Maybe! I-I don't know. I just," he starts, "I just need everything to slow down. I feel like the world is spinning ten times faster than I can run and I just keep falling farther and farther behind. I can;t do it anymore."

"And that's why you do things the way you do," I say.

He nods. "I feel like, if I do certain things, I might be able to pick up speed and eventually catch up to everyone else."

"I know what you mean. But if you want to feel better, you need to talk to someone. Someone who will actually know what to do."

"I don't know how to."

"How about starting with mom? We'll go together and tell her everything. The whole truth from beginning to end. Then, we'll decide what to do next. Together. I'll never leave you, Hunter. Never, okay?"

He nods. "Thanks Miles."

"Your welcome. Now let's get to bed. It's late."

"Okay. Goodnight." He turns away from me and falls asleep fast.

I'll never forget the look of pure terror on my brother's face that night. I know I should be going to boarding school. But right now, it isn't about what's best for me, it's about what's best for my brother. And he needs me. So I plan to be there with him every step of the way.


End file.
